


I Really Feel Love (FTM!Reader x Thanos)

by Ratsludge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Large Cock, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oof, trans reader - Freeform, wrote this mostly for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsludge/pseuds/Ratsludge
Summary: You are a trans male.Thanos calls you to his quarters.You fuck.





	I Really Feel Love (FTM!Reader x Thanos)

**Author's Note:**

> UwU

He had called you to his quarters and frankly, you were terrified.

Thanos, the Titan, the power of a God, the man that had killed quadrillions, had called you to his room. 

You knocked, gently as if the door was made of glass.

“Enter.” the deep voice spoke from within the room.

You did just that, entering, closing the door gently behind you. You felt your face grow hot as you gazed upon him. Shirtless, he turned, and you could feel the breath catch in your throat as you examined his figure. He sat on the bed, patting his lap. 

You were confused at first, but your knees nearly buckled when you realized what he was requesting. You walked over, sitting on his large lap, pressing your head to his chest. He placed one of his hands on your leg and you looked up into his eyes. They were soft yet hungry.

“Uh...sir-”

He hushed you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You recoiled at it and you could feel him frown.

“No! I didn’t...dislike that...I just…”

“Hush little one.” Thanos chuckled “No need to be afraid.”

You gulped, feeling your gut stir. 

“My boy…” he cooed, stroking your head, lifting your chin up with one of his fingers. He placed a kiss on your lips and you felt your heart race. He let his hands wander, fingers teasingly dancing across your back and chest. You gasped as he cupped your crotch, finger slipping between your legs.

“Mmmmm, very excited I see.” he said, kissing your head once more. “Remove your clothes.”

You did as you were told, removing your pants and underwear, blushing at the visible wet spot between the legs. You paused at your shirt, hesitant.

“You don’t have to remove your top if you don’t want to.”

You sighed in relief. Then you watched in awe as he pulled out his cock.

It. Was. Huge.  
You shivered, getting on your knees, attempting to wrap your hands around his cock. They could barely fit around it.

“Please me.” he commanded and you tried to take the head into your mouth. You managed, bobbing your head, swirling your tongue, trying your hardest to breathe through your nose. You fondled his heavy balls, squeezing them gently and eliciting a long moan. You pulled away, spit running down your chin, a string of drool connecting your mouth to the tip of his dick. Your half-lidded eyes saw the need on Thanos’ face. You felt a hand on the back of your head, pushing your head down back onto his cock. You bobbed your head once more, taking it a bit deeper in your throat. Suddenly you were pulled off by your hair, the sting sent lightning to your clit. 

“Hands and knees, now.” 

His once soft tone had become hard and rough.

You got onto the bed onto your hands and knees, feeling your wetness dripping between your legs. Suddenly, something poked at your entrance. A large finger slid into you and you yelped aloud. You heard a chuckle behind you. The finger thrust in and out of you, curling upwards, making you mewl. Another finger was added, then another. You were practically melting into the bed when he removed his fingers, audibly sucking them. You felt something else prod your hole.

“Are you ready?” he asked, hesitation in his tone.

You nodded.

And then he pushed into you.

You had never felt anything like that in your life. You felt so full and so stretched and he just kept pushing and pushing in until you cried out as the tip pressed against your cervix.

“Lovely.” he groaned.

He pulled his hips back and thrust and you nearly lost it right there. He pounded into you, grabbing your hips roughly, digging his thumbs into your sensitive flesh. You were fucked into the bed; chest on the bed, ass in the air, you moaned and cried from the pleasure and fullness.

You suddenly felt a slicked finger slip into your ass. You gasped, eyes closed and brows furrowing. He finger fucked your ass hard along with the rhythms of his thrusts. He suddenly leaned down.

“Cum.”

You came, shaking, clenching around the dick inside you. Suddenly that same cock pulled out of you. He jerked himself, cumming all over your back with an animalistic growl. 

You panted, slumping into the bed, feeling your insides twitch and ache. A warm wet cloth ran over your back and between your legs, cleaning away the fluids. You felt him pick you up and place you under the covers, the warm soft blanket caressing your skin. He got into bed beside you, laying on his back, pulling you close. You laid on his chest as he stroked your hair once more.

In that moment you felt insurmountable love.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos/comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
